The invention concerns an auxiliary system for motor vehicles with a distance detector for determining the distance of a motor vehicle to stationary obstacles that are located in a side area relative to the motor vehicle, and with a warning system for giving a warning signal upon detection of moving obstacles that are located in a side or rear area relative to the motor vehicle.
Such auxiliary systems serve to increase the comfort and security of a motor vehicle. With the distance detection system data can be obtained about how far the motor vehicle is from stationary obstacles, for example fixed constructions such as walls, crash barriers or trees and shrubbery as well. With the help of the warning system a signal can communicate to the driver that there is a moving obstacle in a side and/or rear area of a vehicle. The moving obstacle is usually another motor vehicle but it can also be a bicyclist or pedestrian.